<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smajor1995-centric oneshots by Peanuthefool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990879">smajor1995-centric oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/pseuds/Peanuthefool'>Peanuthefool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, x life (video blogging rpf)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tags will be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/pseuds/Peanuthefool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hell yeah boys!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smajor1995-centric oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>please request!</p><p>will do<br/>-------<br/>-ships (Scott's comfy with it)<br/>-gore<br/>-angst<br/>-anything that isn't in the will not<br/>-implied smut</p><p> </p><p>won't do<br/>---------<br/>-smut<br/>-underage</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>